Vanila Twilight
by Strawberry's Blood
Summary: What if Edward and Bella didn't have a daughter,what if they had a sun.Follow young Edwin and the new girl Melody Kingston in a cute,classic,story of star crossed lovers and-I'm taking it to far aren't I? Read the fic,virtual hugs if you do!Post BD.


**_READ THIS-_ JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I ACTUALLY HAVE THIS WHOLE STORY TYPED UP AND AM HOLDING IT FOR RANSOM UNLESS I GET REVIEWS MWHAHAHA!!!!!**

_**REALLY READ THIS!-**_COMPLETELY IGNORE WHAT I JUST SAID. Okay so I don't have have the whole story typed already, just alot,and I'm not that mean :(

But please do read a review so i know my work hasn't gone to waste! :)

**DON'T STOP THERE!** I'm going to post a list of songs that helped me to write this story. If you're a music lover like me then feel free to listen to the songs I post at the end of this quite unusually long monalogue. I think they really help you get a good vibe for the ups and downs of the story.

**HERE'S THE BEST PART!** Heads up- this story is an alternate universe from twilight, it's set post Breaking Dawn, and instead of Nessie, Edward and Bella have a if you don't like that then stop reading now!

Tiny lttle sidenote- some parts of the fanfic are very simlar to events in twilight,(have you read the tittle?!) stuff does get very different though, and in case you were wondering- nope they're not having kids, sorry.

**ONE LAST THING! **

Disclaimer: all credit for twilight goes to Stefanie Meyer, Cirque Du freak to Darren Shan, and all of the following songs to their rightful artists( is that last part nessisary....oh well):

dreaming out loud-onerepublic

looking up-paramore

miricle-paramore

adore-praramore

where the lines overlap-praramore

shadow of the day-linkin park

mosters-hurricane bells

a white demon love song-the killers

speechless-lady gaga

if my heart was a house-owl city

the saltwater room-owl city

love like this-natasha bedingfield

nickleback-what i really am

the violet hour-sea wolf

i'm with you-avril lavigne

stay-saftsuit

fix you-coldplay

the scientist-coldplay

yellow-coldplay

beutiful ending-barlow girl

Thanks for reading this story and all of those notes, hope you enjoy, I work to please!

Chapter 1 New

When all your time is spent in another world, what do you have to fall back on? That was my life story, I was the girl who always had her ipod on, and her head in a book. But it was true. I'd always imagined a better world to be in. I never wanted to be like everyone else. Sometimes I felt lost in my own beautiful, imaginary universe.

Of course, when you put up walls, reality just has to tear them down.

It started when my mom remarried to someone she met on the was quite repulsive if you ask me. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but the guy is just, not the kind of guy I want to be living I moving in with my dad, not much of a difference though,it was either move to Georgia or move to also meant leaveing my older sister behind, my only friend.

For now I was snuggled up in the front seat of the car, once again with my headphones in, reading a book. I was such a thought made me laugh at my own choice of words,causeing my mom to shoot me a questioning look.

"What?"I asked.

"Sometimes I just don't know Melody Kingston, I just don't know."by the smirk on her face I knew she was joking,"like what are you reading?"my mother, Laura, was always questioning why i read so much. Eventually she learned to except it.

"Cirque Du Freak mom, remember?"

"Right, vampires."

"Technically he's only half vampire mom."

"Sure, sure."was her reply.

Vampires were only one of the magical creatures I'd read about, and I'd read a lot.

They were quite intersting though. The one thing they all did seem to have in common was drinking blood, which seemed to be their main charectoristic.

I would've said more, but thought better of it. I put my book down, I'd get back to that world we got closer to town I cluched the blankets a little clsoer and turned up the was pretty cold here, but I liked weather almost seemed a little welcomeing, as if it was putting on display what it was going to be like for the next.....well I actually wasn't sure how long I'd be here.

As we drove along I looked out my window and saw a sign that said, W_elcome to Bandon population: 3,100 or so._

This really was it, I was moving here to this town.A whole new place, filled with new ideas nrw adventures. Now I was getting ahead of myself.I looked at my mom and could tell she was trying to keep a dtrait face as we pulled into dad's driveway.

"I'll be okay,"I reassured her as I got of of my I popped the trunk to get my suitcase I looked up to find my dad staring down at me. The was one tense moment where we looked at eachother, then I jumped up and hugged the father I hadn't seen in three years.

"It's good to see you kidow,"he told me.

"I know dad, I know."Okay, so I was being extremely immature about this but I really had missed him.

Then I turned and grabbed my suitcases as if nothing happened. My father and mother had had nearly no contact since the divorce. So she just drove away,I waved but she couldn't see me anyway.

-x~x~x~x-

Thrity minutes later I'd been entirely moved in and was laying on my bed, just basking in the not nessisarily basking, because now I had my doubts about this place. Would it really be this cold every day?

After several minutes of other thoughts like that, I put on my ipod again and listened to the song playing,

_"Give me attention  
I need it now  
Too much distance  
To measure it out, out loud_

_Tracing patterns  
Across a personal map  
And making pictures  
Where the lines overlap  
Where the lines overlap_

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end, but  
Oh, we already won  
No, no, no one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us"

The music pulsed through me as I drifted off into sleep.

-x~x~x~x-

I awoke the next day to find it awefuly misty outside, and that I would be going to school today. The school was walking distance from the house so I rode my old bike through the pelting rain and eventualy ended up at Bandon high, home of the Tigers.

It's March, the middle of the semester, and being a Freshman that wasn't too good for me. Sighing, I entered the building.

English was my first class, there I met a Jackie, a girl with strait black hair and a big welcomeing offered to show me around the school and accompanied me to my second class, that I had history, then Spanish, where I met Jakie's friend; we made our way to lunch I actually felt welcome for once in my life, maybe I should keep away from all the books for a lunch I also met Jakie and Annabeth's friends; Matt and Ethan.I guess I was the newest addition to their group.

That's when I first saw them, seven beutiful people walking were all sort of the same,all together as one unit. Each with pale white faces,and somehow I caught their eye notcied where I was looking and started to explain

"Oh those are the Cullens, they moved down here from some town called Forks, Washington,it's really weired they're all together, like together, together."

"That's Emmet,"she said indicating towards a big mustlely guy with short black hair standing next to him was,"Rosalie, she's the blonde one,"I made the observation that they both had golden shinny golden eyes whereas"Alice, the really short one,"with spiky black hair, had balck eyes and," she's with Jasper ."I could have swore I'd seen Jasper in a movie somewhere, he had gloden eyes like the first last three figures walked behind the rest.

"Who are they?"I asked.

"The bronze haired guy is Edward,"who had golden eyes and held hands with a brown haired girl,"Bella,she's the one next to him,"she had black eyes like the small was one more looked the same as the rest but was almost and exact duplicate of Edward,but his eyes where brown."That last guy is Edwin,super gourgous I know, but apparently no one here is good enough for him."he was flawless though, I had to agree, but he looked lonely.

"Wait, Ed_ward_ and Ed_win_?"I questioned.

"Yep they're brothers too, creepy right?"Annabeth said. All of them where sitting down at the same table, just minding they're own is, until the bronze haired guy Edward looked to the others and said something. Whatever he told them must have been alarming bacause they all stared at him with looks of all their heads turned to me in one _moment."holy crap they're all looking at me!"_was the first thing I thought,and I swear I almost jumped out of my instead I just sat there petrfied.

"Melody, the Cullens are staring at you."Jackie said resulting in me shooting her a: "of course I know that idiot!" look .I decided to push my luck and sneak a peak at the gazes were no longer foucused on me thankfully, but they still looked troubled. All of them had their heads together in hushed I could even begin to think of what they could be talking about the bell rang and we were off to biology.

I stepped into the classroom and was directed to the only open seat, and instantly I knew I was in seat was right next to that starange kid Edwin's and he did not look happy about hand was covering half his face and he was giving me the death glare. He stayed like that through the whole lesson, in a completly riged form,almost as if he was in I caused that?

Our teacher went on about something to do with bacterial cells in the human body, but I wasn't paying attention.(Luckily I'd already learned the leasson anyway.) The second the bell rand Edwin was up and out of the classroom faster than I thought was he going? Over come by curiosity, I stuck my head out the window just in time to watch him burst through the boys restroom door, and to see Edward and Emmett show up and go in after him a minute later.

What the hell was wrong with me?

That question remained unanswerd, because he wasn't at P.E. that day I could do was wonder.....


End file.
